


we’re only getting older, baby

by peachydz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Sadstuck, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydz/pseuds/peachydz
Summary: You don’t have to fill the silence. The hush draws you two together; it bonds you more than empty chit chat.





	we’re only getting older, baby

**Author's Note:**

> title is from “night changes” by 1D lol
> 
> sorry i havent posted anything, i posted everything that i wanted to share that i wrote before getting my invite and havent written much since then for some reason! ill try harder

5:30 PM sharp. That is the time Dave gets home from work during the week. When he walks through the door, you already know exactly what will happen next. He will drop his (too large for his body) bag, stretch his boney arms (all edges and angles), and proceed (flashing past you) to get a juice box from the pantry. He is soft, too, however. Dave is careful when he takes the straw out of its wrapper. His eyes greet yours when he sips, all red velvet and no harsh brights. He is gentle when setting the box on the counter.

You don’t have to fill the silence. The hush draws you two together; it bonds you more than empty chit chat. Dave is close to your heart. But he is also far, far away sometimes, shutting you out when you want to comfort him and keeping some of his past behind closed doors. It is too much a burden for you to take on, he once told you. None of that matters right now and your thoughts bring you back to how Dave’s leg is pressed against yours when he sits down (how his arm snakes across your shoulders (your heart trembles (you love him))).

Idle thoughts jump from topic to topic (television is turning society into mindless men) as you flip channels (dogs have feelings) to try and find something good to watch (nostalgia smells like warm cake) while Dave drifts off to sleep on your shoulder. His face is relaxed. Freckles like constellations. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, bruise-like and frightening. You wish he would sleep more but his mind is a machine ticking along at all hours of the night, only stopping when you are able to distract him for long enough. It is all worth it though. Dave just /being/ has your heart racing (you love him so) and mind going blank (much). 

You kiss his hair and flip through the channels.


End file.
